one last case
by before birthday
Summary: this story is set just after light & misa's confinement was ended, and L was called off the kira case briefly to try and help stop a serial killer with a disturbing secret.
1. its him

Poor girl. Why here? What had she done?

Lisa James was only 19 years of age, yet she lay there dead in her car at the campus car park. Light and L. were looking at the body through the camera that they made the police carry to the crime scene. There was a very good reason for this.

L was a world famous detective, not even his own colleagues knew his real name. He thought it better this way, for should someone find out he might end up with a bullet in-between the eyes. Light however, was well known throughout the university that the murder had taken place. But what the people at to-oh uni. Didn't know was that light was working alongside L. to solve murder cases around the globe. However this one even stumped them for a while. The body was found by a girl named Karen sanders at around 6:00am

L spoke through his microphone to the man holding the camera, detective Aizawa.

"Aizawa, please look for any signs of strangulation." Light looked at L, and nodded.

"Hey, when I look at it I can say it's pretty obvious that she was strangled!" came aizawa's voice from the microphone at L's desk. L & light gave each other a gloomy look.

"L, what are the chances that its him?" light asked.

"I'd say that its around 30% until we can find some hard evidence." Was L's reply.

As if to answer L, aizawa's voice came down the intercom again,

"it's definitely him."


	2. a surprising suspect

Light and L looked at each other, they knew what to do next.

"Aizawa, are you sure?" L said.

"Yes, it's the same newspaper cutting saying 'kira is nothing.'" With that L turned off the intercom.

"Yagami-kun, what do you think his fascination with kira is?"

"I don't know ryuzaki, but he doesn't seem to be on his side, is he trying to challenge kira? Or maybe capture him himself?"

"I doubt that, if he were to challenge him he could use sakura TV, if he wanted to capture him he would not murder innocent people."

Just as L finished his sentence the computer screens filled with a W. it was Watari.

"Watari, its him, aizawa has confirmed it."

"I know ryuzaki, and I've been digging around and there's something I think you should know…alone." Was the reply.

"You know that's impossible watari, me and yagami-kun are handcuffed together."

"Ah yes, well then is there any way you can hear this without light hearing?"

"Wait? What is so important that I cant hear it?" light interjected.

"Well, I suppose I'll tell you, since there is no way that I can tell L alone" watari said through the computer. " Ive been doing some research into these killings and I have found that…I don't know how to put this ryuzaki but…"

"What is it watari?" L stood up, anticipating it to be kira.

"I can say that from all the evidence gathered from the bodies, studying the patterns of killing and that we already know this persons traits, the killer is most likely…"

"Totua Matsuda"


	3. you cant be serious?

"Matsuda!? That's not possible! Is it ryuzaki?" light shook at the mention of his name.

"Unfortunately yes, ive been thinking it as well, although I didn't say anything to you of course." Ryuzaki said as he turned to the microphone. "Watari, please treat matsuda as a suspect, but do not tell anyone else that we are investigating him, if the others find this out and it does turn out to be matsuda…"

"Stop ryuzaki! You can't seriously suspect matsuda!" light protested.

"I can, and I'm surprised you didn't think of it, yagami-kun. It is pretty obvious when you think about the pattern of killings. Unlike kira, matsuda is an idiot. All of the victims as far as we know lived in the same orphanage as matsuda, we know that everyone in that orphanage ridiculed matsuda, perhaps he never forgave them."

Light looked at L, could he really be serious about matsuda? It's clear that all the victims were connected to matsuda, and that matsuda was the first to report them in, aside from watari. He couldn't have done it could he? If so then…no. Light looked at L.

"Ryuzaki, does matsuda really look like he could strangle them?"

"Yagami-kun, there is at the moment a 60% probability that it is matsuda."

"Then we should consider him an official suspect! Tell the others."

"Yes yagami-kun, I suppose we should."

Light thought to himself, L really does suspect matsuda, but at least now he can have his dad and aizawa try to convince L.

L turned on the police intercom.

"Detectives matsuda and aizawa, super-intendent yagami. Watari, light and myself have come to the conclusion that detective matsuda is a suspect as he is related to all victims in question."

This announcement shook matsuda to his core. What was ryuzaki saying?


	4. the invisible car

Matsuda looked at the others, what had just happened? Was this real? All of a sudden he knew what this meant. Aizawa and super-intendent yagami closed in on matsuda.

"Matsuda, you know we have to do this, but we don't think it is you or think this is right, we will talk with L about this once were done here." Aizawa handcuffed matsuda and put him in the back of a police car. Back at the HQ light was still trying to convince L of matsuda's innocence.

"L, you know as well as I do that matsuda is an idiot. How could he have got this far without slipping up?" light asked.

"Hmmm, I suppose you have a point, but it is possible that if matsuda did commit these acts that he hid or discarded evidence." Was the reply.

Light was hesitant, how could he try to prove matsuda's innocence? His train of though was interrupted by a disturbing broadcast from watari.

"Ryuzaki this is watari. I' m sorry to disturb you but the police car with matsuda inside has disappeared off our radar." L was shocked, his equipment was state-of-the-art, he himself made sure of that. How could someone slip through it?

"Watari, could you please…"the microphone was ripped from his grasp.

"Watari! You've got to find him! Poor mat-san!" both of them looked up at the person holding the microphone. The person was smaller that the two of them, and had lustrous long blonde hair.

"Misa-chan, please go back to your room." L told her, though he knew the reply.

"No way! I'm going to help find matsuda!" there it was.

"Misa honey, please go back to your room, its not like we can do anything right now, and worrying wont help." Light told her as he grabbed her shoulders forcing her to make eye contact.

"Ok." Was the reply. Misa left the room and L breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"right, why would someone hijack matsuda-san's car"?


	5. cat got your tounge?

Matsuda had no idea what was happening. He was in the back of the car unaware of the fact that the driver was hijacking the car. His uniform was perfect, as was his speech over the radio. The only time matsuda realised something was wrong was when his driver didn't answer him.

" So then, what's your name officer?" Again no reply.

"Ok then, how about telling me which district you're from?" there was a pause. All matsuda heard was a low humming coming from the driver's earpiece. Then the driver slowed down and turned around.

"I'm not with any police district. I'm just here to deliver you to where you need to be." At this point matsuda started to worry. If this man was truly not an officer then he knew he was in trouble.

"L, we've got to be able to contact matsuda, maybe there is a way that we can get through to him." Light said back at the HQ.

"I doubt that, if the car has been hijacked then the carjacker will influence matsuda's answers and all that will accomplish then is that he will know were onto him." L was stern in his reply but said it in a calming was which light thought was obviously not deliberate.

"Ok then in that case if we can't do anything. I guess were going o have to see what their next move is."

Light slumped in his chair. He'd never once thought that when working with L they would be on the back foot like this, but it had happened. All of a sudden he heard a loud bang as detective aizawa and his father came dashing through the door.

"L! We've got to go after matsuda, he's in serious danger!" aizawa shouted.

"We know, aizawa-san. Watari has told us that matsuda's car has been hijacked and that he is trying to locate him right now."

"Its not that he's trying to track him L…" aizawa spoke out in a way that made him seem angry towards L, which at this present time he had a lot of reason to be.

"What do you mean aizawa-san?" there was no reply. Lights father interjected.

"Its more that watari is the one who is kidnapping matsuda."

For once in his life, L had nothing to say.


	6. an idea

Matsuda slowly came to as he groaned. The last thing he remembered was that driver, then the gas. Then it hit him. He was out of the car. He looked around to find himself inside a warehouse, very plain and empty but it still had a dark and sinister feeling to it. He looked around for an exit and found one, a big, slide-open red door. However what was strange about it was that this door was the only way in or out. He stared hard at this door and focused on it. Then as if he had suddenly been shot it the back he was on his feet and he bolted for the door. Twenty meters, fifteen, ten…

**Bang! **Matsuda crashed on the floor with a mighty thud. All he could feel was a searing pain through his leg, surging through every vein in him and tormenting him. He howled in pain as he looked back toward his leg. It was fine mostly, apart from the gaping red pool at his shin. He looked on in horror as his assailant prowled forward, his footsteps echoing throughout the entire complex. He stopped yelling and slowly reared his head up to see the face of his shooter.

"You? Why?" was all he could say.

Meanwhile L couldn't believe his ears, what had aizawa just said? It slowly dawned on him that watari could have done this. He was, of course, in charge of L's money and could have easily payed for the hijacker, but still, why would watari do this? If he felt matsuda was in danger all he had to do was tell the others and L would have set up police protection for matsuda, after all this building had various checkpoints, cameras, and was totally bullet and cut proof.

"Yagami-san, did watari-san say anything about matsuda to you or aizawa?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary, why?"

"I believe that watari was found by someone and has been made to capture matsuda.

The others looked on and contemplated the idea. How could anyone find watari? And if so how much did they know?

"Then in that case we should try and contact watari. If he is behind the kidnapping he won't say anything about matsuda's present location." Light said.

"very well then yagami-kun, but if you can, please keep watari on the line as long as possible, I have an idea that could save matsuda.


	7. hes telling the truth

"Ryuzaki, is that you?" watari asked through the receiver at HQ.

"It's light. Have you heard anything new about matsuda?" L was frantically typing on the keyboard. Light could see a map of Japan, and L was homing in on something.

"As a matter of fact I have, I found the hijackers car. It was abandoned and there was no sign of matsuda." Watari said. L continued to home in on something, light stared in amazement as the penny dropped. He was using watari's phone to trace the signal coming from matsuda's belt he was given when they first met.

"Really? Any sign of where they went?" light asked. He only needed 30 more seconds or so.

"Yes, I saw footprints on the dirt track that leads to the docks, I am searching there now." Was the reply.

L didn't like how watari was giving them all this information, as he finally found matsuda on the map he saw that watari wasn't lying. Matsuda was inside a warehouse at the docks.

"We will be there soon watari, we'll get matsuda back." Light said as he turned off the microphone. " He isn't lying is he ryuzaki?"

"no, and that's why I think he's either not the kidnapper or he is doing this against his own will." L looked at light and they both knew who it was.


	8. ready to strike

Silently Aizawa crept through the bushes, his flak jacket brushing against the branches that hung low making a noise not to dissimilar to a fox scurrying toward its unaware prey. Mogi and detective Yagami followed closely behind.

"Yagami-san, are you close now?" Ryuzaki said through the microphone.

"Yes ryuzaki. I can see the docks now. It appears that watari was not lying about Matsuda's location." Aizawa whispered.

They could see the warehouse form the hills above the docks. It was hidden in plain sight, not too out of place in a dockyard. There were numerous other buildings, from cranes to offices. Yagami looked at the maze of concrete that surrounded the building. He identified that there were many dockworkers around the yard, even on a Saturday.

"Ryuzaki, how many people do you think are involved? There seem to be a lot of people at work for a Saturday." Yagami stated.

"Hmm. I'm not sure but I'd assume that at least some of them are working for the kidnappers so use caution. They may be armed." L said. That was all Yagami needed to spur himself into action.

"Ryuzaki, were going to move in, mogi will be going first, followed by me then Aizawa."

"Very well Yagami-san. Light- Kun and I will watch your movements from here. When you se matsuda bring him back to these hills and aiber and wedy will bring you all back here."

Slowly, the three of them started to skulk down the hill, picking up momentum as the over thinned out. They charged down the hill like a thunderbolt, ready to strike out and save matsuda.


End file.
